


Sweet smiles and stolen glances

by dykes4yamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Nonbinary Yamaguchi Tadashi, One Shot, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet, They/Them pronouns for Yamaguchi, Time skip Yamaguchi, YamaKage fluff bc I said so, time skip kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykes4yamaguchi/pseuds/dykes4yamaguchi
Summary: YamaKage drabbles for when I'm in a romantic mood. All short and sweet, just them going on cute dates.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 24





	1. Hiking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all my other story will be updated this week. This is short and sweet and I'll try to update every day for as long as I can. The chapters are writing practice, and will remain unedited. If there are any errors please let me know! I hope you enjoy!

He never quite understood the appeal. Hiking’s always seemed a chore. Kageyama saw no point in spending hours suffering under the sun, limbs sore and heart heavy with exhaustion. The destination itself was always anticlimactic, some insignificant lake or mountain top framed by overgrown trees and a sign too dusty to read. He prioritized physical health greatly, but much preferred to play volleyball amongst friends than spend his time on a poorly marked path, fighting against branches and bugs. 

That was, until now. Until Yamaguchi. Until Kageyama saw the unadulterated joy reflected in their eyes and on their lips, grinning gleefully. They were beautiful, and he lost himself in their words, soaking up every syllable. All of a sudden, he saw their smile reflected across the water, in every stone and slippery step he took along the lakefront. They were sunlight peeking through branches, brightening every crevice of Kageyama’s being till his heart overflowed with warmth. 

Hiking became something he sought after, desperate to gain access to the ground Yamaguchi so vehemently praised, to see the world through their shining eyes. He researched historical landmarks, stopping at each dusty sign and memorizing each detail, down to the date. Each step was exhilarating, despite the mud splattered across his shoes, soul embedded with dirt and laces filthy. Because with every mile marker, every weary drive home fueled solely by the rush of accomplishment, he grew closer to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was his world. They were the sky, sea and stars above. So he’d gladly brave the brambles.


	2. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama falls asleep in Yamaguchi's lap after a long night of movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rlly short again, sorry. I'll try to do some longer drabbles this weekend. If you guys have any requests or ideas please let me know I'd love to do them!! Thank you for reading.

The faint light of the tv illuminates the room, casting a glow on discarded snacks and empty soda cans. Yamaguchi sits among the mess, too afraid to move, lest they disturb Kageyama. He’s fallen asleep on their lap and their heartstring tugs with every slow rise and fall of his chest. So they sit, unable to do anything except cradle him close. Yamaguchi runs their fingers absentmindedly through his hair, to distract themselves from the drowsiness that envelops them. Warmth blossoms in their stomach, flowers curling themselves around weary bones. They feel new again, basking in the comfort of familiar feelings. 

Love has never felt this raw, whispered affections light and easy, filling his mouth with sugar. For once, they don't mind it. For once, it isn’t overbearing but lingers on their tongue and in the back of their throat. It’s simple and sweet, but powerful enough to send them reeling, reduced to giddy laughter and stupid grins. They’re helpless to Kageyama’s every movement, every smile sent their way. Every poorly scrawled note left on busy mornings, promising a romantic evening or paying a compliment too sappy to say. But they don’t mind surrendering entirely, falling into loving arms. 

There’s never been an issue of trust, of fear of abandonment. Kageyama, without a doubt, is their soulmate. Yamaguchi is well aware of how foolish they sound, to leave love in the hands of a false fate. But they’ve never been this confident or felt this cared for. This is the relationship people wish for, rumored to belong to the big screen. It’s the warmth and familiarity of an old couple, together in spite of hardships, unyielding and ever faithful. It’s dreams of dancing in the kitchen late at night to cheesy love ballads and their own gleeful laughter. 

Kageyama is peace and serenity. He’s the feeling of summer walk late at night, surrounded by stars and the ever-present sound of cicadas. He’s adrenaline and perseverance, the rush of accomplishment after a long battle. He’s every warm feeling under the sun, and Yamaguchi loves it. They love him. 

They fall asleep, heart fond, smiling serenely.


End file.
